A Mardi Gras Touch
by xXBlueDazeXx
Summary: ROMY:: The French-Cajun and Southern Bell take a trip to New Orleans during the fesitival of celebration... FLUFF


::Title:: A Mardi Gras Touch

::Rating:: G

::Spoilers:: X-Men: Evolution© Episode: 49

::Characters:: Rogue; Remy LeBeau

::Disclaimer:: I do not, no matter how much I wish I did, own X-Men: Evolution©. Nor do I own New Orlean, Louisianna. I don't own the laptop I swiped from my brother either :D I do own all the misspellings if there are any ;)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Neon flashing lights and loud jazz music enraptured the two southerners senses as they stepped onto the streets of New Orleans from the small, rented private plane. The air was full of magic in a sense. Energy pulsed to the musics enticing beat.

Once before the two had been in the city during this festival of celebration. Mardi Gras.

Bright purple and vibrant green streamers decorated the buildings as people in costumes and on stilts pranced around, beads dangeling from their necks. Smiles and alcohol were paraded around. The atmosphere was alive with possibilities.

The couple, yes couple, held hands as they casually walked along the path. Skin against skin. No cloth confines to dictate the sensations of best of all, no pain. The pure contentment and pleasure could outdazzle any of the lustrous lighting fixtures.

"So Chѐre, how d'ya lihke da place Remy pick?" The taller of the two questioned. Delight sprinkled with each word.

"Its perfect!" Rogue was ecstatic. Thanks to the professor and their extensive, tasking, one-on-one lessons, she was able to control her psyce's powers for a day before the struggle to maintain control wore the 19 year old out. Tonight she held control of the one power that would grant her the gift of touch; Leech's. "Ah told yah before, Ah love Mardi Gras!" A multitude of colored necklaces swung from her neck as she twirled around for a moment as they walked.

"Remy he know. Dat why he pick da place for his Chѐre." An arm pulled the women to his side. A hand reached out to the sky as though to pluck a star from the sky instead of the single cherry-red rose from a passing merchants tall cart. "For Chѐre," A wide smile-smirk skipped along his thin lips as he handed it to the Mississippi-native.

A pale, almost unnoticable blysh spread its wat across her porcelain skin as she took it from him and tucked it behind her ear. "Thank yah.." A smile had taken its position on her lips.

"No need tah dank Remy. He do it for de bellѐ. He care for his bellѐ Chѐre." Gambit led her into a small, out of the way resturant. Beautiful yet seclusive. "Tihme for dinner, no?" A small smile was sent his way as he waved off the overly-eager attendent and pulled Rogue to a back table. The view outside was still visable; the energetic noise, dulled.

"So are we gonna be attacked bah yer 'friends' again?" She joked, bringing up the first time they had met in this very city in the heart of Louisianna.

His rich laughter filled her ears and sent butterflies through her. Togeather for two years on-and-off. The man still left her feeling so… Special.

"Non. Dey no be messin' wit' Remy an' his Chѐre." Black on red eyes winked at her. He ordered the two of them spicy gumbo and sweet tea when the same attendent he'd waved off approached with a reproachful look in her dull brown eyes. They continued to talk about what had happened in the others life when they had been apart, Gambit for jobs and Rogue for school.

"So 'ow is college?" Remy asked, sincere curiosity in his cajun voice.

A glint of a sparkle appeared in her forest green eyes as she leaned forward across the table to talk with more privacy. "College is great. Ah'm majorin' in psycology onlihne."

"So deh people still no like mutants?" She shook her head with a air of sadness.

"Not realleh. Plus mah lessons with the prof and helpin' tah teach the new mutants keeps meh at the institute. And, its quicker." Their food arrived but they ignored the rich smells.

"Ah. Mon Chѐre specializes in deh children's braihns?"

"Mhmm."

"Dats vereh nihce… Complely unlihke you." The 26 year old joked. A piece of ice flew at his head from his girlfriend. A smirk graced her features. "Now why Chѐre mean tah her Remy?" The French-Cajuns' companion rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Cause '_Chѐre's_' Remy deserves it!" The white haired mutant used his word for her. He sent her a puppy dog look that didn't warrant pity in the slightest. She sighed in mock-exasperation. The once 'untouchable' girl leaned forward slightly and the two met in a electrifying kiss. "But Ah still love yah."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

::G/N:: Hehe. :D Written while at my friend Ashleys house while she worked on her Star Trek FF. Idea spawned from my 3-day, several hours straight, X-Men: Evolution© marathon. Yup. I'm addicted :)

:-*-:Gekko™:-*-:


End file.
